


Time Travel

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys' Love, Incest, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you just want to see again that person you loved the most? And don't give a fuck about changing the Time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel

There you go, man. Having nothing better to do than drawing along with your matesprit.

You could do other things though. You're the knight of time. You might have all time of the world. You could do whatever you want with it. But what are you gonna do?

You stop drawing, and start thinking. Terezi doesn't seem to recognize the smell of your crayon.

She shakes you briefly and lookes at you. You return the look and answer with:

"Nothing, Terezi."

But you don't continue drawing. You're still caught up in your mind. What if you had saved HIM, the man you loved and admired? Would everything be better now? You're still thinking and your matesprit looks at you, a little worried.

"D4VE, 4R3 YOU OKA4Y?", she ask.

You twitch, you were caught up in your mind and don't seem to be in the reality any more, so Terezi needs to get you back to it.

"Sorry", you stand up, because you were drawing on the floor, "I just want to be alone for a little."

You head out to your room, lie down on your bed and close your eyes.  
It's been three years already. Three years since you last saw him. Since he died. A lot had happened. You experienced so much. You have so much to tell him.

But you can't. WHAT could you do? A lot maybe. You could travel through time and see him again. You don't give a shit about what would happen if you were going to change time just to see your Bro again. Would you even to that? You would.

Next day, you're sitting on the table. Just caught in your mind. Rose and Karkat seem to be worried as well. Because you went so silent. What would you do? You would argue with Karkat, maybe. But you're still caught up in your mind.

What would happen? Why don't you do it already? It would be so easy for you. You get up and Rose looks at you:  
"What's wrong, Dave?"  
You're looking at your sister.  
"Tell Karkat and Terezi that I'll be away for a while."

"Where are you going?", she asks.

"Somewhere", you reply, knowing that Rose wouldn't accept that as an answer.

But whatever, it would be better if nobody knows where you're going. Someone would stop you and you might be caught in a dilemma.

Time traveling. How does that work? Remember. Focus yourself. Close your eyes. Do what you have to do.

Suddenly you're not at the basement anymore.

You are in Texas now..

**Author's Note:**

> 12.26: Sorry but I'm going to drop this fic. I don't have any ideas and I'm working on something else. And due my lack of time I can't translate another fic.  
> I'm very very sorry.


End file.
